


Tropical Delirium

by bluevelvett



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, ChanKai, Fantasy, M/M, Yaoi, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvett/pseuds/bluevelvett
Summary: In a trip with friends, Chanyeol contemplates a divine being, and wonders if it is reality or only a child's dream.





	Tropical Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I wrote this story some time ago and would like to share it with you. It is based on a brazilian song called "Sereia" (Mermaid), by Lulu Santos.  
> I hope you like it :)

It was the beginning of Chanyeol's summer vacation, and he did not have much to do to rest and spend his time in Seoul. The apartment he lived in was small, and he did not have any company to share, so the most recommended thing for himself was to travel. In addition, he had promised Baekhyun, a friend of years, that he would acompanny on his next trip to a beach in the South, where the older man always went when he had the chance, and that was the perfect opportunity for Chanyeol to fulfill his promise.

This time, besides Chanyeol, Baekhyun had invited Jongdae, one of the friends they had in common, to accompany them. And the invitation was gladly accepted, just as Chanyeol had done it a few months earlier.

Early on the first weekend, the three of them had already packed their things and took the road to the small house that Baekhyun owned. It was a small house, however, cozy enough for the three of them, and had a beautiful view of the sea and the rocks close to the sand of the beach, only a few meters away.

“I still don’t know how you managed to find a house on a beautiful beach like this, Baekhyun-ah.” Jongdae had commented soon after unpacking and returning to the living room, keeping company with Chanyeol, since Baekhyun seemed amused with the decoration of the house that had not seen since last year.

“I’m always amazed at how beautiful it is here.” Byun replied, smiling. “But I don’t think we have anything to eat later. I have to go out and buy something.”

The two friends agreed with him. But Baekhyun just frowned, adding in words that he was lazy and would leave later, which made Chanyeol laugh. In the end, the eldest among them only decided to lie on his bed for a while and assured him with laughter that he really would leave later.

Jongdae eventually went to bed too. He said he was a little tired from the trip of a few hours they did. And Chanyeol just nodded, not missing an opportunity to play with the two friends' moodiness.

It was still early, shortly after three in the afternoon, and Chanyeol had decided to go outside, after all, his company was momentarily limited to himself. After passing a sunscreen so he wouldn’t burn his skin, he walked through the warm sand and sat down on one of the stones where the water touched and cooled the surface heat.

He squinted at the light, but soon he became accustomed to each cascade of sunlight, and he began to watch the great waves breaking in the distance, as well as the small ones that were breaking by. He then looked at the horizon, seeing that the waves had turned it silver, contrasting with the blue of the sky and the white of the Sun, which was the most beautiful clearing in that landscape.

He could not tell how long he had been there, watching every detail of that beautiful sight he had and feeling the soft breeze brought by the waves. He knew only that he had heard Baekhyun's voice calling him, closer to the house.

“Jongdae wanted to come with me. Do you want to come too?” He asked loudly, wondering if Chanyeol would come or stay.

“No, it's all right here, I think I'll stay a little longer.” He said, glancing at him over his shoulders and watching Jongdae walk out with Baekhyun.

“Don’t stay here too long or you'll burn yourself." Jongdae laughed, but also wanted to alert. “The sun is very hot.”

“It's all right.” He laughed, enjoying his friend's advice. “Thank you for caring.”

He watched them both walk to the small town, probably to a nearby grocery store. And he himself had only turned his attention to the beach once again. He stood there for countless minutes. Minutes these that made hours. And these hours soon indicated that the sun would set in a short time.

The sky now had orange tones, reflecting the somewhat precarious rays coming from the Sun. Chanyeol smiled, contemplating that moment and the divine event. But his attention had been taken by an unknown movement in the water, close to the stone in which he sat. He looked down there, not understanding very well, and the sight he had had was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen.

A man was swimming there, calm, as if he bathed his own body in the salty water. His body had defined muscles, with slightly dark skin compared to Chanyeol’s. His black hair was all wet with water, and his face was calm, and the golden complexion reflected the light, making it so beautiful that it resembled the Orient Star itself. And Chanyeol was astonished, impressed with such beauty. The way he found himself attached to that man could even be mistaken as magic.

He came down from the stone he was in and went to the lower part where the other man was. He did not know what to say, but he wanted to see him closer. That man was undoubtedly the most handsome man he had ever seen, and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop looking at him.

Chanyeol had been so caught up in that admiration that he had not even realized that now he was being watched. The dark-haired man looked back, smiling small at him. And Chanyeol approached, just enough so that he did not wet his clothes. They exchanged complacent glances, simple and light flirts that would go unnoticed by anyone who walked on them.

“I...” Chanyeol began to speak. “I did not know there was anyone else around here. I thought it was just me and my friends.”

“Apparently, you were wrong.” The other smiled at him without getting out of the water.

“Where did you came from? I mean... I didn’t see you coming.”

“I've always been here, you just did not had realized it yet.” He answered in a playful tone. “What's your name, daydreaming stranger?”

“Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.” He laughed lightly at the nickname. “And yours?”

“Just call me Kai.” And they smiled lightly at each other.

The sun set slowly on the horizon ahead, and in a few minutes everything would be dark.

“I have to go now.” Kai said, as if apologizing. “It will soon be nightfall. I need to get back.”

“It's all right.” Chanyeol smiled, not understanding very well, but knowing that he could not ask him to stay, after all, the other was just a stranger. “See you someday.”

Kai just laughed, without a verbal response. And even before Chanyeol realized, he was alone on the edge of the beach, with his feet sinking in the sand that was dragged by the water and his sight fixed in the sky in the distance. He smiled, shaking his head, and decided to go back into the house.

He lied down on the couch and waited for his friends to come back. It didn’t took more than half an hour and they were both there, talking about how Baekhyun had found the walk tiring. Jongdae laughed at him, pointing out that Baekhyun had low resistance and that it was not that tiring. And Chanyeol just laughed at them, not really knowing what to say.

During dinner, everything went well, in a calm and relaxed rhythm as it had been since they arrived. Chanyeol even took the opportunity to ask if Baekhyun knew about this _Kai_ , but he just denied it.

“I think we're the only ones within a mile or two. I do not remember anyone living close.”

“That's weird.” Chanyeol just discarded those thoughts, resting on that trip he had wanted so long to do.

—————X—————

The next morning had passed quickly, after all, the three friends were acting like three kids running down the beach and throwing water at each other. And so they stayed long enough for the hours to pass and the Sun to indicate near midday in the sky.

Baekhyun had come back to the house first to do something for them to eat. Jongdae was gone afterwards, because he claimed to need a shower after so much sand that was impregnated in his body. And Chanyeol only warned that he would walk a little by the sand, still in his wet clothes, but that soon he would return.

The midday sun was hot. Really hot. Luckily Chanyeol had passed the blocker a short time ago. And as if the sea knew the problems of that heat, a light wind came with the water, refreshing anyone who passed by.

Chanyeol, then, got a little scared of getting lost when he saw himself far away, but he soon realized that it was only to turn back, after all, all he needed to do was walk nearby the sea and find his way back. He stopped walking only when he saw a large rock, which seemed to divide the sand and also the water.

“I'm starting to think you're stalking me, Park Chanyeol.” He heard that little-known voice in a humorous tone, and then he had seen Kai in the water near the stone.

“I call this a strange coincidence.” He laughed, and the other accompanied him.

Chanyeol remained admiring him, as if he was art. He smiled silly at himself, not realizing that he was in front of his source of admiration.

“Why do you look at me so much, Chanyeol?” He asked with a smile.

“I...” He lost himself in the middle of the words. “I think you are very handsome.”

Kai laughed, catching Chanyeol's attention. He just looked back at Kai’s face, which now had a sincere smile, making him even more handsome. And Chanyeol had been absolutely certain he had never seen such a beautiful smile before.

“Why don’t you come in?” He asked another question, referring to the water and implicitly calling the other closer to him.

“Would you mind?” He received a negative nod in response, and then he stepped into the water, next to Kai.

Chanyeol did not know what to do. He wanted to continue to observe the beauty of the other man, but for some reason he was now ashamed. He knew something almost magical still held him, but he could not understand what it was.

“You're cute, Yeol.” Kai said, after a moment of silence.

Chanyeol’s cheeks, if they were hot by the sun, now burned. He was lost there. He did not understand how, but Kai had such powerful effects on him. It was surreal.

And it was even more surreal to see the brunet approaching, putting both hands on his hot face and touching his lips. Chanyeol’s already big eyes widened even more, and the taller did not know what to do. He stood there, frozen, until Kai took his hands and placed them on his neck. Only then did Chanyeol close his eyes and return the kiss.

If Kai was pure magic, his kiss was a complete miracle. Chanyeol had never kissed lips so soft. He'd never received such a good kiss. And he never had wanted to continue a kiss for eternity. Until kissing Kai.

Time did not seem to pass. Their lips moved slowly, together in a synchrony that Chanyeol had never felt before. Both had their hands on each other's neck, delighting in that passion-filled sensation. However, in a sudden thought, Chanyeol remembered that he should return, slowly separating himself from the other’s lips.

“I have to go.” He said quietly, still close to Kai.

“Okay”. The brunette smiled. “Can we see each other again later? During the sunset?”

Chanyeol did not reply. He just smiled and lowered his head slightly. He ended up waving positively, leaving one last kiss on the other's full lips. And then he started walking again towards the house.

As soon as he arrived, after ten minutes walking, he had been greeted by Baekhyun, somehow stressed by his delay.

“You said it would not be long, Chanyeol.” He said as the taller get into the kitchen, where Jongdae laughed beside Byun.

“I got lost, I'm sorry.” He laughed as he looked at Kim, knowing that soon Baek would laugh too.

And it was not long before the three of them were laughing as they ate.

—————X—————

The afternoon passed slowly. The three men remained in the house, talking while a movie played on the small television in the living room. Chanyeol couldn’t wait for the sunset to see Kai. He considered commenting with his friends but chose to remain silent after realizing that he had kissed a complete stranger. And he inevitably remembered what Baekhyun had said about them being the only ones around.

Finally the twilight had come, and Chanyeol said he would go out for a few minutes. Jongdae had just laughed and said something like “You're crazy to get into the water at this time”, but Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and said that he could go out anytime he wanted, as long as he did not disappeared as he had earlier. And Chanyeol only laughed.

He walked quietly through the wet sand, feeling some excitement to find the brunette. He had a silly smile on his face, knowing that he probably looked like a fool in love, but he could not help but see the luminous face of love in the water of that beach. And Kai's magic left him like this. Foolish.

He had reached the place where he had first seen him the previous day, and there he was, reflecting the orange light from the sun. As if sensing his presence, Kai looked back, smiling at Chanyeol, who had felt his heart melt once more.

Kai did not have to call for Park to sit on the rock in front of him. The brunette, then, smiling, crossed his arms over the other's knees, resting his face on his forearms. He stared at Chanyeol, smiling.

“For a moment, I thought you wouldn’t come.”

Chanyeol just laughed at the speech. He felt that, deep inside, Kai knew about the influence he had exerted on him from the first time. But he did not hold on to those thoughts, only carrying one hand to the other's dark hair. He stroked with all the delicacy he had, smiling as he saw the other lie down on his lap. And Kai, at last, decided to take the push and kiss Chanyeol again.

Chanyeol eventually bowed forward inevitably as Kai returned to his position without stopping the kiss, as if pulling Chanyeol with him. And it was not long before they reached the water. They finally embraced, with Chanyeol wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, making the kiss more intense than the ones they shared earlier.

Laughing between the kisses, Kai swam away, as if calling the other man to follow him. And Chanyeol did, seeing how beautiful the scene of Kai's golden skin was in the water and the dark orange rays. And then, Chanyeol swam to him, holding his face as he took his lips in another kiss.

Chanyeol was so immersed in those kisses that he had not realized how far they were from the beach.

Smiling after parting his lips, the black-haired man suddenly dove in, leaving Chanyeol on the surface, but with the strange feeling that he should follow. When, after immersing his head, the burn in his eyes caused by the salt in the water ceased, he soon began to look for the other.

He could not find Kai, looking sideways, without any sign of another. He came back to the surface to catch his breath. Then, he dove again, but before he could take any action, he felt his lips be touched by the already familiar ones. He had just returned it, feeling Kai's hands gripping his neck. But then he had begun to lose his breath and needed to return to the surface.

But he did not expect Kai to hold both his hands, pulling him lower.

Chanyeol looked at his face, confused, and even though his lungs burned from the lack of air, a strange feeling of calm took over him as he stared into Kai's dark eyes. And with a last memory of the brunette's smile, everything suddenly became dark.

—————X—————

A cough followed by a spill of water had awakened him. He opened his eyes quickly, seeing the sand and the dark, starry night sky. Beside him, he had seen both Baekhyun and Jongdae with terrified eyes, and the older man seemed to have carried out first aid because of his closeness.

His lips trembled and his breath failed. He had to cough more often until he expelled the rest of the water from his lungs. He felt a little dizzy, but his breathing had happily settled. But it was cold. Very cold. Maybe because of the long time he'd been in the water. A time that he himself did not know.

Baekhyun had opened his mouth, probably to get his attention and fight him, but soon gave up, calling Jongdae to help him carry the taller man inside. Even with some difficulty due to Chanyeol's size, they managed to put him sitting on a chair. Jongdae, worried, wrapped a towel around Chanyeol's back so it warmed for the moment.

They both had worried looks, and they did all the procedures they knew until they were sure that Chanyeol was already conscious. And, luckily, Chanyeol had been able to respond correctly, meaning he was at least out of danger.

Chanyeol stayed in the room for a few more minutes, processing in his mind everything that had happened. He remembered looking at Kai, knowing they were at sea, but he refused to accept that he was ingenuous enough to go to the open sea without any security. So he'd been waiting in the living room to make sure he was okay before taking a bath to sleep.

“What happened?” He asked quietly, worried, afraid of the answer.

Even if he knew that something bad had happened, he could not remember fainting, much less drowning. He knew that was what had happened, but he could not remember.

“It took you too long to get back, so we came looking for you. And you were unconscious in the sand.” Jongdae had answered in the same tone.

Chanyeol didn’t remember swimming back to the beach, let alone lying on the sand.

At that moment he wondered about everything that was happening. It was not possible that only the waves carried him back to the sand. Maybe Kai brought him. But if that was the case, why would Kai pull him down when he tried to breathe?

“Did you see anyone around when you found me?” He asked, knowing it was a strange question.

“No. I even thought someone had rescued you, because it's so hard to believe that only the waves would’ve brought you, especially today.” Baekhyun had said. “The sea is too calm.”

And again, Chanyeol began to think. He would not have drowned if Kai had not pulled him down. But then something went through his mind.

Could it be that Kai did not exist? That he was only the result of Chanyeol’s imagination?

He remembered that Baekhyun told him that no one was living in the neighborhood. He remembered that Kai always showed up and disappeared with no one but Chanyeol himself to see. And he remembered that he had never seen Kai soaring to the surface to breathe as they were swimming.

Could it be that Chanyeol had lost himself in a tropical delirium and drowned following a fantasy? A simple child’s dream?

He waited for Kai to appear in the following days. He needed to talk and understand everything that had happened during that early evening.

But Kai never returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
